Whatever It Takes
by serialkiller13
Summary: Loki and Victor von Doom got into a fight ending their relationship,while Doom willows in self pity, Loki cries to his Brother and the rest of the Avenger,After hearing from Bruce that the God may have Depression,the Avengers hatch a mad plot to get Loki and Doom back together,but they'll need some help and this is where the Fantastic Four come in. Loki and Doom Slash.
1. A Very Bad Break Up

WHATEVER IT TAKES

**Ok, so this is a Loki and Doom story, with the relationship already established enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Victor von Doom had screwed up big time, he and Loki got into another pointless argument that didn't end in sex this time, and instead it ended up with Loki leaving the castle. Actually Loki just left a note saying…

_Victor,_

_I'm leaving, I can't stay were I'm not wanted or loved._

_Loki _

Doom was now in his bedroom staring at a picture of Loki and him for a couple of months ago in Paris, France at fashion week, enjoying themselves without a care in the world, when did it all go downhill, Doom liked Loki, hell he will go as far as to saying he loved him. But why the hell did he have to be a stupid jerk sometimes. Doom just sat there hoping Loki would come back, but he didn't, that's when he knew her screwed up big time and there was no going back.

*o*O*o*

Loki Laufeyson couldn't believe what he was doing, crying in his brother's arms with the Avengers standing by sympathetically. He and Doom had gotten into another pointless fight, and Loki had have enough, he left Doom's metal ass, and teleported to the first place he thought which just so happen to be the Avengers tower where his brother was as soon as he was safe on his feet again Thor smiled and asked way he was there and Loki didn't say anything but just broke down crying. Thor just held him and stayed silent, the Avenger came into the room and saw what was happen and alternated between the fuck, and feeling sorry for Loki.

When Loki ran out of tears he felt exhausted, and felt asleep in his brothers arms.

*o*O*o*

Thor carefully picked his brother up and carried him to his room and walked back to the Avengers who were just sitting there waiting for him…

"So did your brother tell you anything?" Steve said.

"No," Thor said taking a seat "I have never seen him like this."

"I know he took over my mind and all but he looked like an emotional train wreck right now," Clint said.

"He probably got what he deserved," Natasha said.

"Nat, how can you say that," Clint said giving her a disappointed look.

"Well, he is a bad person," Natasha said.

"Yes, but nobody deserves to be broken," Bruce said.

Natasha went quiet at that and Tony said "So why do you think Loki's and emotional train wreck now?"

"I don't know Man of Iron," Thor said.

"I got a few ideas," Tony said.

"I swear to god Tony if you say Loki's pregnant, I will punch without the help of the other guy," Bruce said.

Tony went quiet, and sipped his scotch, and then Steve said "Well, we can't get answers from him until he wakes up, so I guess we'll just have to wait."

"I agree," Bruce said.

Thor smiled and said "Thank you my friends."

*o*O*o*

When Loki woke up he had a headache and he felt crummy and depressed, he usual have Doom next to him with a cup of coffee. Wait, that's right he left Doom, think about it made him want to cry all over again but he didn't because mainly Thor came into the room with a glass of orange juice and said "Moring brother how are you feeling?"

Loki didn't say anything just throw his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly, Thor returned the hug and said "Brother what troubles you so?"

Loki took a deep breath and said "Well, I was kind of in a relationship with Victor von Doom, and we had an argument and I left."

Thor's brows furrowed and said "Victor von Doom is the one causing you this pain."

"Yes, I mean, I left him but I can't stop thinking about him, his laugh, his face, his sense of humor, everything and don't get me started on the sex…" Loki said.

"Please stop their brother, I don't want any detail." Thor said turning pink and green.

"Sorry," Loki said.

"Was it serious?" Thor asked him.

"It was and then I had enough so I left and I'm not going back, even if he begs I'm never going back, ever again!" Loki exclaimed the last part throwing himself on the sheets sobbing. Thor just hugged his little brother, before Loki said "I feel so tried."

"You should rest brother," Thor said Loki just nods and goes back to sleep.

*o*O*o*

Thor walked back into the living room and said "My brother is heartbroken."

"What?" Steve said confused.

"It means somebody broke up with Loki, Captain Spangles," Tony said.

"I want to meet this girl and shake her hand," Natasha said.

Clint gave her a disappointed look again and she shut up.

"It wasn't a girl who broke Loki's heart," Thor said.

"Wait, it was a dude?" Steve said.

"To be specific Victor von Doom," Thor said.

The Avenger just blinked at him, and Clint said "Are you saying Loki your brother and Victor von Doom, S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted villain are screwing each other!?"

"Not anymore from the looks of it," Bruce said.

Then Tony and Clint couldn't take it anymore they broke down laughing, Thor growled and Tony said "Relax Point Break, we just needed to get that out."

"This is no laughing matter Tony," Bruce said.

"Bruce is right Tony, you saw the way he looked when he came here," Steve said.

"It's ok we let Reindeer Games stay here for a while, him and Doom make up and go back to screwing each other in a few days," Tony said.

"I fear it's not as simple as that," Thor said.

"What do you mean Thor," Bruce asked.

"My Brother left Doom after an argument and said he was never going back, not even if Doom begs him," Thor said.

"Wow, he must be really devastated," Steve said.

"Well, he has Thor," Tony said.

"That reminds me I must check on him," Thor said leaving the Avengers alone in the living room.

"We need to tell Fury," was the first thing out of Steve's mouth when Thor left.

"Steve I thought you were on board with this," Tony said.

"I am I would just feel better letting Fury know of our current situation," Steve said.

"Really Captain Rogers," Fury said coming from the elevator.

"How do you manage to get by my security measures again!?" Tony exclaimed.

"None of your concern," Fury said "But I would like to know why, Thor's psychopathic brother is staying here at the moment. "

"Oh, Nicky old boy, this is going to be the funniest story you have ever heard," Tony said explaining everything Thor told him, when he got done Fury looked like he was debating to laugh or throw up.

"It's ok to laugh Fury, that's what Clint and I did." Tony said.

"Just keep watch over him," Fury said walking to the elevator, but text Coulson to meet him in his office to and I quote_ 'You are not going to believe this.'_

*o*O*o*

Loki hadn't left Thor bedroom for a week, the only person who saw Loki was Thor and he looked more and more worried every day. Then one day Tony said "Bruce you need to work your doctor magic on Loki."

"Tony I'm not a medical doctor, nor am I a psychiatrist," Bruce said.

"Yes, but you know more than we do about this stuff so go check on him," Clint said.

"Please Bruce," Steve pleaded.

"Aye Banner for my brother," Thor said.

Bruce sighed and said "Find I'll do it."

"Hooray!" Tony exclaimed.

*o*O*o*

Bruce knocked at Thor's room door and a tried voice said "Come in."

Bruce walked in to see Loki sitting up in the bed, looking through something in an album.

"Hey, Loki," Bruce said closing the door behind him.

"Hello Doctor Banner," Loki said looking up at him.

Bruce took a good look at Loki, his eyes were dull, red, and sulking, he looked like he hadn't been eating in a few days and most of all he looked tried.

"What are you looking at?" Bruce asked.

"Pictures of me and Vicki," Loki said.

"Vicki?" Bruce asked.

"Victor, that was my pet name for him," Loki said smiling a little "He used to call me Lollipop as my pet name."

"Oh," Bruce said finding it cute yet disturbing that Doom and Loki had nicknames for each other.

Loki point to a picture and said "Look this is when we went to fashion week in Paris, and I brought a bunch of designer clothes, even though Victor liked me in my Asgardian wear."

"Oh," Bruce said looking at the photo see Loki and Doom smiling, well just Loki, Doom had his mask on but you can tell he was smiling.

"And this one we went to an indie rock concert to my favorite band Sex-Bomb Omb," Loki said showing Bruce another picture of him and Doom with the rock on signs.

"And this was us on Valentine's Day, we when ice skating and I was getting cool so he bought hot apple cider to warm us both up." Loki said smiling to himself.

Bruce was alternating between thinking this was cute and disturbing at the same time.

"You two had some really good times, huh?" Bruce said.

"Yeah, don't even get me started on the sex," Loki said.

"Ok, please no details of that," Bruce said.

"But even though I'm done with him, I can't eat, I can't sleep any more, I can't even think straight, I just miss him so much," Loki said letting fresh tears fall.

Bruce put an arm around Loki's shoulder and said "How about I get you some tea?"

"I'd like that," Loki said going back to his book.

And Bruce walked out of the room.

*o*O*o*

Bruce was immediately crowded when he made his way to the living room…

"So?" Clint said.

"Loki has depression, he says he can't eat, he can't sleep, which isn't health and he showed me pictures of him and Doom doing stuff together like a normal couple," Bruce said.

"Really like what?" Tony said.

"Like, he took Loki to Fashion week in Paris, they went to some indie rock concert for Loki's favorite band, and Loki and Doom went ice skating on Valentine's Day and he bought both of them hot apple cider." Bruce said.

"That sounds cute yet disturbing," Steve said.

"They also had pet names for each other," Bruce said.

"No," Tony said.

"Yes, Doom was Vicki, and Loki was Lollipop," Bruce said.

"Ewww," Clint said.

"Wow it looks like those two were the perfect psychotic couple," Tony said.

"And now Loki left Doom and is a sobbing mess of a god in Tony's tower," Natasha said.

"Wow, maybe we should find Doom and help them get back together," Steve said

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, if Loki hadn't said he never wanted to see him again," Tony said.

"Well, the only other option is the have Loki get over it," Clint said.

"That's not an option," Natasha said, everybody looked at the red headed assassin who said "It's pretty obvious Loki's in love with Doom, and he's not going to get over him that easy, so let's just go with Steve's idea."

"Since when are you on bored with this," Tony asked her.

"Since Bruce describe what kind of couple they were." Natasha said.

"I agree with Captain's plan," Thor said "We must get Loki and, Victor von Doom back together."

"How, exactly?" Clint said and everybody turns to him and he said "We can't exactly just go to Latveria knock on the door and say _'Hey Doom we're here to get you back together with your crazy ex of a Norse god.'_"

"Maybe we can," Steve said.

Everybody looked at him and he said "Call the Fantastic Four."

And that's what Tony did.

*o*O*o*

**I shall post another chapter later, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Talking, Sex, and Getting Back Together

**Ok, Fantastic Four in this chapter, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

The Avenger left Loki back at the Tower and went to see the Fantastic Four and explained the situation some of them were still processing what to say…

"So let me get this straight, Doctor Doom our evil little doctor, had an argument with Loki your crazy Norse god of mischief, and they just so happen to be in a relationship, and Loki left his metal ass and is never going back, and he is now an emotional, depressed, train wreck, and you want us to help you get him back together with Doom!?" Johnny Storm said.

"Yes…" Steve said.

Then Johnny and Ben collapsed into a laughing fit, Reed and Susan chuckled quietly from the corner.

"We know that's exactly what we did," Tony said.

"Ok, so you want us to help," Ben said getting off the floor.

"Yes, I'm afraid what will happen to my brother if we don't," Thor pleaded.

"Ok, will help," Reed said.

"But when the shit hits the fan we move to Canada," Johnny said.

"Wait, why Canada?" Clint said.

"I'm not going to Mexico," Johnny said.

"Ok, so let's go," Reed said.

"What now," Susan said.

"Yes, if Victor is experiencing the same thing as Loki, we should be worried too," Reed said.

"Oh, also they had pet names for each other," Clint said with a smirk.

"No," Johnny said.

"What were their names?" Ben said.

"Doom was Vicki, and Loki was Lollipop," Tony said.

And Johnny and Ben started laughing again.

*o*O*o*

When the Fantastic Four landed in Latveria, they found it odd that no Doom-bots attacked them…

"Ok, no Doom-bots," Johnny said "Weird."

The four made their way downstairs, and heard something like Doom fighting someone; they rushed to the noise and found a locked door.

"Damn it, Ben!" Susan said.

Ben broke down the door and the four rushed in to see Doom punching a punching bag, and was listening to music full blast in his ears, He looked at them, took out his earphones and said "Hello?"

"We um….thought someone was attacking you," Reed said.

"The only thing I need protection from is you idiots breaking down my doors," Doom said.

"Sorry, about that," Susan said.

"It's fine at least I know who to send the bill to," Doom said putting on pieces of his armor.

That's when Reed notice, that Doom wasn't wearing parts of his armor, well mainly the arms.

"So, is there any reason you're here?" Doom said lifting up his mask slightly to drink something out of a sports bottle.

"We heard about your break up with Loki," Ben said.

Doom froze and said "Oh."

"They didn't break up, Loki dump him," Johnny said.

"Johnny," Susan said.

"What we know it's true," Johnny said shrugging.

"Thank you for that," Doom said.

"Look, the Avengers said that Loki told them about your dates and well," Susan said "Two things, one I'd like to see pictures, and two I want to talk about it."

Doom just stared at her and said "I'll get the album and something to drink."

"Is it alcoholic?" Ben said.

"What do you think," Doom retorted walking away.

*o*O*o*

Later after 3 albums full of Loki and Doom ness, Johnny looked like he was ready to explode.

"Ok, let me get this straight, you two were a couple!?" Johnny said.

"Yes," Doom said.

"And you looked so cute together," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Doom said slowly moving away from Johnny.

"This is so cute but this is very disturbing," Johnny said looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Ok, I think you've had enough wine, vodka, scotch and Jack Daniels for tonight," Doom said prying a bottle of cherry Vodka away from a very emotional unstable Johnny.

"Why!" Johnny half cried half wailed.

"Ok, this isn't how I image this conversation," Ben said.

"Really, no kidding," Doom said.

"Ok, can you just spike his drink with something?" Ben said.

"I got some sleeping pills in the top drawer you're sitting next to," Doom said.

Ben opens it and got out a bottle of sleeping pills and hands them to Doom, who opens in and dumps half its contents into a vodka bottle and handed it to Johnny who down it like a frat house boy. Then Johnny pasted out and Doom said "Ok, now that he's out, we can talk like adults."

"Thank you," Reed said.

"So, I was told you and Loki had pet names for each other," Ben said.

"Yeah, He called me Vicki and I called him Lollipop," Doom said.

"Wow, that's still disturbing," Ben said.

"Well, here's the thing, we want you to get back together with Loki," Reed said.

Doom blinked, and said "What?"

"Well, Loki is kind of an emotional train wreck now, and he hasn't eaten or slept in day, and his brother is getting worried about him," Susan said.

"I'd love to but I seriously doubt Loki ever wants to see me again," Doom said.

"Right," Ben said.

"Can you just think about it?" Susan said.

"Sure," Doom said getting up.

"Also can I take that bottle of sleeping pills," Ben said "I like Johnny better when he's this way."

"Sure, I like better this way too," Doom said tossing the pills to Ben who dragged Johnny's sleeping form back to the jet.

*o*O*o*

When Doom was alone he sat on the edge of his bed with a glass of scotch, and stared at a picture of him and Loki at the beach. Doom loved Loki, but he knew Loki could hold a grudge, if there was a small chance Doom had of getting together with Loki, it was probably unlikely, but Doom couldn't stop thinking about him, his smile, his eye, his laugh, his sense of humor. Doom stared at the picture, and thought about what he and Loki had, then pick up his cell phone and dialed Reed's number…

"Hello?" Reed said from the other line.

"It's me," Doom said looking at the picture "I'm in."

"He's in!" her heard Susan cheer from the only line.

Doom hope this was worth it.

*o*O*o*

Back at the Tower when the Avengers got home Thor went to check on Loki and yelled saying Loki wasn't in his room, Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S where Loki was, and he said Loki was in the gym. The Avenger went to the gym to find Loki punching a punching bag, with boxer gloves on listening to music in his ears.

"Brother?" Thor said.

Loki spun around to see the Avengers standing in the door way and he smile and said "Hey guys, I was just exercising a bit."

Everybody blinked Loki looked much better than he did when they left him, he looked like he's eaten, and he looked like he slept.

"What happen when we were gone?" Steve asked.

"Well, I felt like getting out of bed, I took a shower, ate some food, well maybe a lot of food, went for a small walk, watched the real housewives, swam in the pool, and then I just started punching the punching bag." Loki said.

"Wow, looks like you're a little better," Bruce said.

"Yeah, well I thought about me and Vicki, and well, it's time for me to move on, and get on with my life, I mean it was fun while it lasted, and I need to get back out there and just be myself," Loki said.

"Uh-oh," Clint said.

"What's uh-oh?" Loki asked.

"We were kind of trying to get you back together with Doom," Natasha said.

"Oh my god! Really!?" Loki said lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Wait I thought you said you were over Doom?" Steve said.

"Screw that!" Loki exclaimed "I just said that to drag my sorry ass out of bed today, oh my god thank you!"

And Loki hugged everybody, including Clint and Natasha. Then Loki said "Oh my god, I need to look good for my man, I got to go change!" and Loki rushed out of there looking like a giddy school girl.

"Wow, that was…" Clint started and was cut off by Tony saying "Disturbing."

"On so many levels," Steve said.

"What do we know if Doom's on board with this?" Bruce said.

Then Tony's phone beep and he looked at it and said "Reed said Doom's on board."

"Ok, we got a date to plan people," Clint said walking away.

*o*O*o*

Later Doom was at the Fantastic Four's headquarters in his armor waiting for Loki to show up with the Avengers…

"Hey you ok?" Reed said come beside Doom.

"I'm fine," Doom said.

"Hey the worst he can do to you is say he hates you and never wants to see you again," Johnny said.

And everybody looked at Johnny and Susan slapped him in the back of the head, for being stupid.

"Or you will have a very nice evening that might end in sex," Johnny recovered "My money is on the later of the two."

Reed glared at Johnny and Doom put his head in his hands and hoped Loki would hurry up soon before he bailed.

*o*O*o*

Loki was throwing a fashion fit back at the tower…

"I mean should I do sexy or non-sexy, would it project keeper, or maybe a one night stand," Loki rambled on looking through his stuff he magic to the tower about 2 days after he arrived. The Avengers were just on the side lines looking at Loki search frantically through his stuff for something to wear. Then Natasha step forward and said "Loki, why don't we make a pile for the stuff you might want to wear for Doom and the stuff you're defiantly not going to wear."

Loki lit up and said "Great idea." And snapped his fingers and practically everything disappear with the exception of a few pieces of clothing.

"Ok, now just try on the ones you like most," Natasha said.

Loki on a few pieces and narrowed it down to two thing, Black leather pants, black leather boots with a green blouse, or a blood red, long sleeve shirt with a neckline low enough to reveal his protruding collarbone, and his favorite black leather jacket.

"The red one has a cut out in the back," Loki said eyeing his choices.

"Are you to going to have sex?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know should we?" Loki asked her with the overwhelming puppy dog eyes.

Natasha melted under the stare and said "To be honest Loki, I don't think you should, you were practical depressed for a week, I don't it's a good idea, I say take it slowly."

Loki smiled and hugged her, and said "I'm going to tease him." And pick up the blood red, long sleeve shirt with the cut out in the back and went into the bathroom to change.

"Oh my god this is disturbing, and awkward," Tony said.

Then Loki came out of the bathroom, smiling and said "Ok, I'm ready."

Thor smiled and led Loki to the jet with the Avengers trailing behind.

*o*O*o*

Doom saw the Avengers walk in with Loki his jaw drop, Loki was wearing his favorite outfit, Doom had to cross his legs to keep himself from getting a raging hard on in front of everybody, but unfortunately Johnny notice and said "I think Loki gave Doom a boner!"

And everybody including Loki blushed at the statement but kept all comments to themselves, then they left Loki and Doom alone at the dinner table. The first thing Loki did was hug Doom and said "I missed you Vicki."

Doom hugged him back and said "I missed you two Lollipop."

Loki smiled and took off the leather jacket, revealing the cut out in the back, and Doom's breath caught in his throat. He felt the blood rush in between his thighs and said "So, um...how have you been?"

Loki knowing Doom was trying to retrain himself, smirked and said "Well, I was in bed for a week missing you."

Doom met his gaze and said "You did?"

And that's were Loki had him, and he said "Yes, I miss you; I missed your laugh, your smile, your skin, your touch…" Loki trailed off looking at his other half whose eyes had darkened with lust and Loki said "Wanna do it on the table?"

"Hell yes!" Doom said and Loki crawled crossed the table and pulled Doom into a kiss. Doom pulled Loki onto his lap and the two began an intense make out session, losing clothes (And armor) in the process. After a good 6 minutes of making out, Doom trailed kisses down Loki's neckline, and Loki gasped with delight and shimmied off his pants, and was trying to undo Doom lower half, and mumble "The armor always takes too long."

"And that's why I love it," Doom whisper in Loki's ear causing shivers to go down Loki's spine.

Then Loki manages to free Dom of his armor and then stopped, and said "Um…Victor…"

"Yes?" Doom said.

"I really don't think we should be doing this, this early," Loki said.

Doom sighed and said "I get it, and I agree with you, we should wait until we…" but he didn't finish because Loki pulled him down for a kiss and Doom said "Wait, I thought you said it was early?"

"Screw that," Loki said "I want you to fuck me like no tomorrow!"

And all logical thinking Doom had was thrown out the window with those words, He leaned Loki back on the table so that he was standing and Loki was on his back, and Doom enter him without preparation, and Loki screamed in pleasure, Doom stayed the feeling Loki tighten around him.

"By god Victor, move before, I take over and we both hurt ourselves!" Loki exclaimed.

You didn't need to tell Doom twice, slowly but surely Doom moved, Loki was gasping and moaning in delight before shouting "By gods Victor faster."

Doom soon moved faster and Loki shouted in delight…

"OH GODS! YES! YES! YES! OH! YES, RIGHT THERE VICTOR! AH!" Loki shouted as Doom thrust into him hitting his prostate until he saw stars. Then Doom picked up Loki's leg and put it over his shoulder, while Loki wrapped one leg around Doom's waist driving Doom deeper in Loki and Loki arched his back and spilled his seed on Doom raking his nails down his back, breaking the skin, Doom came soon after, and the two rode out their orgasms, before collapsing out of exhaustion on the table.

"Ok, I can now cross this of my sex bucket list," Loki said.

"What are you talking about; we've had sex on the table before," Doom said.

"No, have sex on a superhero's table," Loki said.

"Oh, yeah let's cross that off," Doom said.

"Now put on your armor we have some talking to do," Loki said.

"Right," Doom said putting on pieces of his armor.

"Hey quick question," Loki said putting on his pants.

"What?" Doom said.

"What do you think the Fantastic Four and the Avengers are doing right now?" Loki asked.

"Hmm?" Doom said shrugging his shoulders.

*o*O*o*

The Fantastic Four and the Avengers were in the CCTV room with wide eyes and jaws dropped, at what they just saw. They had just witness Loki and Doctor Doom screwing each other, and they couldn't tear their eyes away from the screen…

"Ok, quick question, who's going to masturbate to this later?" Tony said.

Everybody raised their hand and Johnny said "Why did we watch that?"

"I don't know but I'm now mentally scarred," Clint said.

"Is it me or does everybody feel a little frisk now," Ben said.

Everybody nodded, then they turned to Thor, who looked like he was about to beat the crap out of Doom, if somebody didn't hold him back.

"Ok, Thor buddy, if you don't calm down we are going to strap you to the chair," Steve said.

Thor calm down a little but still had that murderous look on his face.

"I'm burn that table," Reed said.

"I'll help you start the fire," Johnny said.

*o*O*o*

"So, I don't think we should live together anymore," Loki said.

Doom blinked and said "Are we breaking up?"

"No!" Loki said almost a little too quickly "I'm just saying we can go out and see each other, but just not live together."

"Ok," Doom said.

"Also no sex," Loki said.

"…Ok," Doom said.

"Well, I guess that's it," Loki said getting up "We should find those guys."

"And tell them they might want to scrub the table," Doom said.

"We're going to burn that table, you two screwed on," Johnny said coming into the room with everybody else trailing behind him.

Loki visibly blushed and Doom coughed, and Tony said "You two have officially scarred everybody in this room for life."

"Ok, so I'm just going to burn this now," Johnny said lighting the table on fire.

"Well, by Vicki," Loki said kissing Doom's cheek and walking back to the jet.

"Bye," Doom said walking back to his jet.

"I want to throw up, but that will just make me remember everything," Clint said.

"Same here." Thor said.

*o*O*o*

**Chapter 2, what do you think, Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. Loki's Job, and First Dates

**Ok, starting over with the first date, a movie date at Avengers tower, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Ever since the day Loki had that talk (And very graphic sex on the table) with Doom, he moved in with the Avengers, Tony set him up in his own room, and Doom brought over his stuff, Loki had a lot of stuff…

"Wow how much stuff did you buy him?" Steve asked Doom.

"A lot," Doom said "And the disturbing thing is most of this is from fashion week."

"Ok…" Steve said.

Then Doom left back to Latveria, and Loki settled in nicely, then his routine started.

*o*O*o*

The next morning everybody woke up to the smell of food being cooked, everybody made their way to the kitchen to hear loud indie rock music and saw Loki bobbing his head to the music…

"Hey Loki, what are you making," Bruce asked.

Loki turned around and said "Bacon, sausage, eggs, and French toast."

"Yummy," Clint said grabbing a plate.

"And just in case somebody's a vegetarian, I made fruit salad and smoothies," Loki said producing a bowl of fruit, and glasses with smoothies.

"Thanks," Natasha said taking a bowl.

Then Fury walked into the room, Loki notice him and said "Hello Director, I made you a fruit salad, and strawberry, banana, and blueberry smoothie.

Fury blinked at what the god just said and said "What?"

Loki brows furrowed and he said "Did you eat something before you came?"

"No," Fury said taking the bowl and a fork and sat down with his response team.

Loki picked a bowl of fruit and sat next to his brother, when everybody got done, Loki dump the dishes into the sink and went back to his room, leaving the Director to talk with his response team…

"So what  
happen," Fury asked.

"Well, we got Doom and Loki back together," Steve said.

Fury blinked and said "Anything else?"

"We watch them screw each other on Reed Richards table, that Johnny burned," Tony said.

Fury blinked again and said "Ok… send me that video and keep me posted."

"I'm not sure you want to see that video," Bruce said blushing.

"Try me," Fury said walking away but texting Coulson to meet him in his office saying he still wasn't going to believe this.

When Fury left Loki came back out in black skinny jeans, a green shirt, and a black leather jacket with a black bag over his shoulder.

"Ok, guys, I'll be back," Loki said walking to the elevator but stopped and said "Damn it keys."

And turned around, and Natasha said "Where are you going?"

"To work," Loki said finding his keys on the counter.

"What is work exactly?" Tony said.

"You can come if you want I can get you a visitor pass," Loki said.

The Avengers looked at each other and Tony said "What time do you have to be there?"

"10:30," Loki said looking at his watch seeing it was 8:30am "I wanted to leave early to beat traffic."

"We can be ready in ten," Clint said rushing to put on some clothes.

*o*O*o*

When everybody got ready they followed Loki to the garage, and Loki said "Ok, you guy need to keep up with me."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

Then Loki walked over to a cloak figure, and yanked it off to reveal a sleek black Yamaha R6 motorcycle, Loki through one leg over it straddling it, and produce a sleek black helmet out of thin air, he was about to put it on when Tony said "Where did that come from!?"

Loki blinks at Tony and said "Victor brought it over with my stuff."

"When did you buy that?" Clint said admiring Loki's ride.

"I didn't buy it Victor did for my birthday," Loki said.

"I want to date Doom now," Tony joked and Loki said "Hands off, his ass is mine."

"Ok, I think we're going to be later," Steve said "Can we go now?"

"Right," Loki said and was about to put on his helmet when Natasha said "I'm riding with you."

"Ok," Loki's muffled voice calm through the helmet and patted the seat behind him and Natasha climb on, and everybody else piled into Tony's Audi and Loki revved his engine and took off with Tony driving behind him.

*o*O*o*

After a 45 minute drive into downtown Manhattan, and some crazy driving on Loki's part they arrived at a building with a parking garage and a security check point…

"Name and ID please," The man said.

Loki went into his bag and pulled out something and the guard said "Oh, hey Loki how was your vacation?"

"Long, I can wait to get back to work." Loki said.

"Who's the hot red head," The guard said nodding towards Natasha.

"Your present," Loki said.

"Really you serious?" The guard said eyeing Natasha.

"No, man her boyfriend will kill me," Loki said and him and the guard laughed.

"And the wife would kill me," the Guard said looking at the car behind Loki and said "They with you?"

"Yes," Loki said.

"Ok, see you later man," the guard opening the gate and Loki and the Avengers slowly pulled in.

Loki parked his motorcycle and helped Natasha off, and the rest of the Avenger climbed out of the car and Tony said "Well, you work here."

"Yes," Loki said walking to the front door of the building.

"What is it you do exactly," Natasha asks.

"You'll see soon enough," Loki said with a smirk, and Thor smiled at the irony.

When inside Loki walked up to the front desk and said to the woman behind it "Hey Brandi."

Brandi looked at Loki and smiled and said "On time as usual."

Loki smirked and said "Well, I'm clocking in and I need 6 visitor passes."

"Ok, and I need their names filled out here and I'm sure the squad missed you," Brandi said handing him 6 cards and Loki wrote the Avengers names on them and said "Ok, follow me."

The Avengers complied and followed Loki to the elevator; Loki pressed for the 13th floor and went up.

*o*O*o*

On the floor Loki walked out and said "I'm back."

Everybody turned their head and said "Hey Loki!"

Loki smiled and a woman came up to him and said "Hey, Loki got you green tea, and here's your tablet."

"Thanks, Patience, give me the rundown of what I got today," Loki said sipping his tea.

"Sure," Patience said turning around a walking in the other direction with Loki and the Avengers trailing behind him "Sapphire went out to check on a mercenary named Wade Winston Wilson and to see if he'll join us as you know Sapphire is very persuasive, Diamond went to Oscrop, to see if Osborne can fix the belt she broke again, and to get him to take some more DNA samples of that dead demon we kill, Topaz went to see Raven for her lesson in dark magic, Athena went back home to sit in a council meeting, and Harley is here but is going to leave later to see Selina for a suit fitting and Pamela to get her month poison and toxicant resistant shot."

The Avengers blinked at what Patience just said, what the hell did Loki do for a living?

"Ok, so anything for me today?" Loki said completely unfazed at the fast talking.

"You got a meeting with Emily at 12:00, and you're working with Barbra and Aya in the lab for the rest of the day," Patience said opening any office door, Loki walked through and said "Ok, let Sapphire know I have 6 visitors today, tell Diamond to bring me the report of the dead demon when she gets back, Tell Topaz to ask Raven for book on nana poisoning my levels are spiking again, ask Athena after the council meet to bring over that book on dark magic charms, and tell Harley to ask Selina for my new suit and weapon, and to tell Ivy to drop of some Cyanide, Ammonia, and Chlorine, I need to test my poison resistant too and keep me posted."

"Got it," Patience said walking away leaving Loki and the Avengers in Loki's office.

"So what exactly do you do?" Steve said looking at a row of knives to his left.

Loki looked up and said "I'm a part of a team that specializes in protecting threats to the universe."

"So like us, only…" Bruce trailed off.

"You don't know about the threats until the shit hits the fan," Loki said "We sometimes intervene, but most of the time we leave it up to you guys."

"So you watch persons of interest, collaborate with outer operative, and you have a main team who handles all the big stuff, like a huge government agency," Natasha said.

"Bingo," Loki said pointing to her.

"Wait, if you do this why are you evil?" Clint said remembering the Manhattan incident.

Loki looked up from his laptop and said "Who said I was evil?"

Clint blink and Loki said "I was under the same mind control spell that I put on you agent Barton, my action were not of my own according, and since neither side of both parties chose to look into detail, I was tortured until I escaped and Sapphire found me on one of her missions and brought me back to Midgard, She nursed me back to health and in turn I work for her."

Everybody just stared at Thor and Loki for a good minute before Doom walked into the room and said "Hey, Lollipop, got the spreadsheet I need?"

"Right," Loki said opening a drawer and handing Doom a filed.

"Wait," Tony said "You work here too!?"

"Yes," Doom said.

"Is there anything else we need to know!?" Clint said flopping himself on Loki's couch.

"Victor and I have done it on that couch you're sitting on," Loki said and Clint hopped off the couch as if it was on fire.

Doom was chuckling and said "So we still on for tonight."

"Totally," Loki said, Doom nodded and was about to leave but turned around and said "Also, Barbra needs carrion by 1:30."

"Emily's coming over at 12:00," Loki said.

"Ok," Doom said leaving.

"So…. Still on for tonight?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"Victor and I are going to watch a movie at the tower, and I can promise you no sex," Loki said.

"Good," Clint said.

Then Patience walked back into the office and said "Hey, Loki I need you to teach a self-defense class at 3:45 for the new recruits."

"What happen to the instructor?" Loki said.

"I can't get a hold of her," Patience said.

"I got it," Loki said picking up the phone and dialing a number.

Then he put it on speaker phone and beckons the Avengers closer to listen to the conversation.

Then a woman picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey, Sasha it's Loki," Loki said "I'm calling because you supposed to be teaching a self-defense class today at 3:45, and nobody could contact you."

"Sorry, I was about to call in and say I'm in DC," Sasha said.

"What are you doing there?" Loki said.

"I here for my sister's wedding, I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before hand," Sasha said.

"It's fine but next time answer your phone when Patience calls, I know her name is Patience but she's not good with patience," Loki joked.

"Thanks! It wouldn't happen again," Sasha said hanging up.

The Avengers looked at Loki and Thor said "Brother, may we attend this self-defense class the lady Patience speaks off?"

'Sure but now we have a meeting to attend to," Loki said grabbing his tablet.

"We?" Steve said.

"Yes, you're coming with me," Loki said.

"Why?" Bruce said.

"Two things, one," Loki said "I don't trust the assassins enough not to look through my stuff and two, if you're be here you going to learn and take notes on what I'm doing, fair enough."

"Ok," Clint said.

"Good, now just stay with me and stay silence," Loki said walking out of the room with the Avengers walking behind him.

*o*O*o*

When they got to the meeting room they saw a woman with blond hair and blue eye, wearing a black over coat, and black gloves.

"Hello Emily," Loki said.

"Hey, Loki long time no see," Emily said looking Loki up and down "You look pretty health for a dead man."

The Avengers looked at Loki who said "Well I've been around, how's revenge coming?"

"Slow, but everything takes time," Emily said.

"Ok, let's get down to business," Loki said taking a seat "Carrion, did you have the program?"

"Here you go," Emily said handing Loki flash drive "You got my poison."

"Right here," Loki said giving her a bottle of green liquid.

"Thanks," Emily said.

"Well, it's the least I could do for you after all, I still owe you," Loki said.

"You don't owe me Loki," Emily said "If anything I owe you."

Loki smiled and hugged her and said "Tell me when your journey is over and then we can talk properly."

Emily smiled and said "Will do, see you around." And walked out of there.

"Ok, that's done," Loki said turning towards the Avengers "Ok, now patients just e-mailed me I need to go with Victor to see our new defense weapons, let's go."

The Avengers look at each other wondering what was about to happen.

*o*O*o*

"You know you didn't have to come," Doom said walking along side Loki.

"Please Victor," Loki said smirking "You know you need me with you for protection."

"True," Doom responded and walking up the steps to a building. The Avenger walked behind Loki and stood next to him and Doom as they watch a presentation on a new type of cat suit, when asked for opinion the presenter stared at Loki and Doom, and Doom said "I have a question, is there a working prototype now?"

"Well…um…we are still in the makings of it," the presenter said.

"So then how are we supposed to know it's safe for people to use in field," Loki said.

"We have calculations…" the presenter started but was cut off by Doom saying "Correction you have digital calculation of what might happen, unless you have actually tested it in the field I'm not investing in this, until I get accurate results."

"Same here," Loki said.

The presenter nodded and everybody in the room left, when they got outside Natasha said "So wait nobody is going to invest in that idea because of what Doom said."

"Yes," Loki said looking back at her.

"But why?" Steve said.

"You guy don't get it do you," Loki said "In this aspect of Victor job, he's the expert at weapon, so his opinion and occasionally mine are the only ones that matter."

Everybody blinked as Loki jogged to catch up with Doom to talk about work.

*o*O*o*

"Ok, now that that's done, I need to get this to Barbra," Loki said back in his office grabbing his tablet and dragged the Avengers to level 20, to a room filled with technology, that they had to drag Tony and Bruce away from…twice.

"Hey Oracle you here!?" Loki shouted into the room.

Then a woman came to view, and said in a robotic voice "Hey Loki, it has been a while."

"Hey Aya how you liking you human robotic form," Loki said, as soon a Loki said that Tony and Bruce's jaw dropped as Aya answered "I can now assemble myself in two point one seconds."

"That's great," Loki said "Where's Barbra?"

"Right here," A red head in a wheelchair said rolling up to Loki who kneel down to her height and said "How you doing Oracle?" Loki asked her.

"Fine," Barbra said.

"So I got carrion for you," Loki said handing her the flash drive.

"Oh my god you're the best Loki!" Barbra said hugging him.

"Now do you need to do anything?" Loki said.

"I need help hacking some profiles," Barbra said.

"Also, I have two scientists who might die if they don't touch something soon," Loki said pointing to a very giddy Tony and Bruce.

"Well, Tony would you like you help me hack and reprogram some advance technology," Barbra said and Tony squealed, and Barbra turned to Bruce and said "And I need help reading energy scans, and some radiation." Bruce nodding like a little kid as soon as Barbra showed them the way, it was like watching two kids in candy land.

Steve, Thor, Clint, and Natasha just watched from the sidelines, while Loki got to work on hacking carrion, then Barbra said "Hey Loki, I'm going to reprogram carrion, I need you to take over the mission control station."

"Oh, totally," Loki said taking her headset and walking over the giant monitors she used for missions, almost immediately Sapphire came over the line "Hey Oracle you there?"

"Oracle is not here at the moment, but if you leave your name number and problem, she will take it soon," Loki joked.

"Hey Loki good to have you back," Sapphire said.

"Thanks Sapphire," Loki said "What do you need?"

"I need you get a lock on my location and hack a gate a this address…" Sapphire said and Loki complied.

"Thank Loki," Sapphire said.

"No problem," Loki said.

And for the rest of the day, members called and welcomed Loki back, and asked him to hack or look up people and Loki happily complied, then at 3:30 he realized he still had a self-defense class to teach.

"Oh shit, Barbra," Loki called and Barbra wheeled to view.

"Yes," She said.

"I have a self-defense class to teach in 15 minutes I got to go," Loki said grabbing his tablet.

"Ok, I got it from here," Barbra said.

Loki smiled and dragged the two scientists away from the technology and back up down stairs to his office so he could change.

"So you have to teach self-defense?" Clint said.

"Yeah," Loki called behind his bathroom door.

"So can we participate, or do we have to watch?" Steve said.

"You can join if you want to, but I feel more comfortable if you watched," Loki said stepping out wearing a black tank top, thin black sweat pants, and black laced up hiking boots. Everybody was staring at him for a while before he said "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Right," Tony said following the god to the elevator, and they went to level 25.

*o*O*o*

When they got there it was an assassin's paradise, there were weapon lined up on the walls, training stimulations, and much more. Natasha and Clint looked around and it was so hard not to touch.

The Loki leaded them to a room with 12 people in it and said "Ok, just sit over there and watch and learn."

The Avengers took a seat to where Loki pointed, and then Doom walked into the room and said "Hey Loki."

"Hey Victor, ready to teach these new students," Loki said playfully.

"Yeah," Doom said.

"Ok people listen up," Loki said to the students and the recruits looked at their instructor.

"Miss Sasha is not here today, so I will pick up on your training, do I make myself clear," Loki said.

"Sir yes, sir," They recruits chorused.

"Ok, everybody I will be assisted today, by Doctor Victor Doom," Loki said "He will also handle your weapons training later."

"Yes, sir," The recruits chorused again.

"Now get your butts into formation," Loki said.

And the students marched into the formation Loki was talking about and put their hands behind their backs and stood straight, and looked ahead.

"Now for your warm-ups," Loki said "6 punches, one!"

"One!" they shouted punching in front of them.

"Two!" Loki said.

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Six!"

"Ok, good," Loki said walking around the group and said "Ok, 3 high kick, one!"

"One!" they shouted and proceeded to kicked the air.

"Two!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Three!"

"Ok, now we're done with that," Loki said "I'm going to show you how to engage and lock."

They students nodded and Loki beckons Doom over.

"The basic engage is when the person puts his or her hand on your shoulders," Loki stated and motion for Doom to put his hand on his shoulders "Now watch."

And Loki did a quick move wrapping his arms around Doom in a hold and said "And if the person tries to break free, you can amputate his or her elbows this way, but if it's your goal not to hurt them but capture, you knee them in the stomach around the pancreas area to make sure they don't move, and head butt them in the mouth so they don't scream." Loki said, the Avengers saw Doom's eye widen and him freeze. Then Loki let go of him and said "I want to pair up with a partner and practice this move I just showed you."

"Yes sir," they group shouted and proceeded to pair up with another person and practice the moves Loki demonstrated.

The Avengers watch as Loki and Doom walked around helping the students with their forms, they Loki said "Ok, it's seems you guys have gotten it by now, so now we are going to spar, but we will only use what we have learn in our past classes, observe."

Loki and Doom took fighting stands and Loki attack Doom with precision timing, and Doom blocked him in time, but Loki got clever and kicks Doom straight in the face before sweeping his legs out from under him and Doom fell, and Loki helped him up and said "Now, who wants to go first."

After that students and their partners sparred with each other and then Loki said "Ok, times up, Miss Sasha will be here tomorrow to continue the lesson."

"Sir yes, sir" they students shouted and put a fist in their palms and bowed to Loki and Doom who did the same. Then everybody left and Loki walked over to the Avenger and said "Well, my day is now over."

"It's 6:15," Tony said.

"I got a date to prepare for," Loki said winking at Doom.

"Ok, I'm going to go change and we can leave," Loki said grabbing his tablet and walking back to his office.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki was cooking dinner for him and Doom, and told the Avengers that he was bring over the movie. Then J.A.R.V.I.S said that Doom was on the landing pad and the Avengers disappeared to the CCTV room.

"Hello, Lollipop," Doom greeted Loki.

"Hey Vicki," Loki said.

"So what's for dinner?" Doom said.

"I didn't cook dinner, I made desert," Loki said "I made caramel cake, with buttercream frosting."

"Oh," Doom said "Then what's for dinner?"

"Chinese," Loki said holding up take out.

"Let me guess," Doom said "Fried chicken wings with fries and a shrimp egg roll for you, and me shrimp Lo Mein."

"Right," Loki said.

"Got soy sauce?" Doom asked.

And Loki pulled out a bottle of soy sauce and said "I also got sushi."

"Thank you," Doom said.

"So what movie are we going to watch," Loki asked putting the food on trays.

"We are watching _Silence of the Lambs_," Doom said.

"You just had to pick my favorite movie," Loki said smirking.

"Well, I'm trying to make it up to you so yeah," Doom said.

Loki smiled and said "TV's over here."

Doom smirked under his mask and took a seat next to Loki and watches the movie.

*o*O*o*

In the CCTV room the Avenger watch the interaction, and Clint said "If I wasn't dating Natasha, I would totally date Loki right now."

"Yeah same here," Natasha said earning her a look from Clint.

"Well, at least they're not screwing on my couch," Tony said.

"Yes, Tony nobody wants to see Doom and Loki screw on you 600 dollar couch," Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"I'm hungry now," Steve said.

"We have to wait," Thor said.

"Right," Tony said.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki and Doom fell asleep in the middle of the movie and the Avengers were debating to move them or not.

"Let's just leave them there," Steve said.

"I don't know," Bruce said "Loki said that they weren't live together anymore, I think this would count."

"Before we wake them up, can I get some pictures first?" Tony said pulling out a camera.

"Sure, but I vote no," Clint said.

In the end they let the two sleep next to each other and went back to their respective rooms.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, a glimpse at Loki and Doom's jobs, and their first date all over again, what do you think, Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	4. Late For Work,A Mission,and Broken Bones

**Ok, new chapter, oh my god I hope I'm not losing it, any who enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom and Loki woke up at the same time the next morning, they both smiled at each other and then Loki asked "Hmm… what time is it?"

Doom looked at his phone and said "9:15."

Then both realized what Doom said and both shouted "9:15!"

And both of them scrambled of the couch and Doom said "I'll get you breakfast on the way there."

"I got to shower, get those case files ready, and oh god, I'm a hot mess," Loki said chuckling.

"Hey, you'll figure it out," Doom said kissing his forehead and leaving.

Loki calmed down and went to takes his shower, and to get ready.

*o*O*o*

The Avengers woke up to the sound of Loki shouting, at first they thought he was arguing with Doom and rush to stop the fight, but found him yelling at someone over the phone…

"No, you need to be there on time, I'm running a little late but I will be there…" Loki paused to hear what the person on the other line had to say and then shouted "Well, then get Victor, or Athena to do it, just get it done, before I get there, and then your ass is going to be in a sling."

And Loki hung up on the person he was talking to, and was franticly packing his bag.

"Loki…you ok?" Steve asked.

"No," Loki said "Victor and I woke up late, and now I'm behind on schedule, I got calls to make, and things to do."

"Looks like you have a busy day," Tony said.

"Yes, and I'm not taking you guys with me, so I can actually get some work done," Loki said grabbing his keys and practically ran out of the room.

"Hey he forgot a file," Bruce said picking something off the table.

Then Loki busted back into the room and said "I forgot a file."

"Here you go," Bruce said handing him the file, Loki grabbed it and said "Thanks!"

"Wow, he's a hot mess," Clint said "He didn't even make breakfast for us."

And the rest of the Avengers glared at him.

*o*O*o*

Loki walked up to the front desk at 10:25…

"Hey Brandi," Loki panted.

"Hey, Loki," Brandi said clocking him "Just in the nick of time."

"I ran 12 red lights, and probably caused a few accidents along the way," Loki said laughing a bit.

"Well, luckily you have Patience," Brandi said giving him his I.D card.

Loki took his I.D card and said "Thanks."

*o*O*o*

Upstairs as soon as Loki walked out of the elevator, He was met with Patience handing him tea and his tablet and she said "Just in the nick of time."

"No kidding," Loki said sipping his tea.

"So how your date with Victor go last night?" Patience asked walking beside Loki to his office.

"It was nice, except for the fact I over slept this morning," Loki said.

"Sex?" Patience asked wiggling her eyebrow.

"No!" Loki said "I said no sex, for a while."

"Oh, look who's taking a stand," Patience said.

Loki smiled and nodded and Patience said "You wore the boxers didn't you?"

"They work magic," Loki said and the two laughed, and Loki walked into his office and said "Thank you, I need to laugh."

"No problem, remember what you got to do today?" Patience asked.

"You kidding, I have been stressing so much, I didn't eat breakfast this morning," Loki said setting up his stuff.

"And this is where I come to the rescue," Doom said walking in with breakfast.

"And you got my favorite," Loki asked.

"Raisin bagel with butter and Nutella, 6 strips of pork bacon, with a chocolate peppermint Carmel mocha coffee," Doom said "Yes, yes I did."

Loki took his breakfast and said "You two are life savers."

"Well, we can help it," Patience joked "We pull you out when you're drowning."

Loki smiled and got to work, then Sapphire came into the office and said "Two things, one welcome back," And she hugged him "And two, I got a job for you to do today."

"Ok, what about my paper work," Loki said with a smirk.

"I'll just push it on one of the recruits," Sapphire said.

"What do you need me to do," Loki asked.

"I need you, Victor, and Topaz to break and enter, and steal," Sapphire said handing him the case file. Loki open it and said "Rough–cut, huh, Suicide mission it is."

Sapphire smirked and said "Just get ready and find your boy toy."

"Oh ha ha very funny," Loki said walking out of his office and to the upper levels.

*o*O*o*

Doom was teaching a group the basic mechanics of a circuit board…

"Ok, A printed circuit board, or PCB, is used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways, tracks or signal traces etched from copper sheets laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. When the board has only copper tracks and features, and no circuit elements such as capacitors, resistors or active devices have been manufactured into the actual substrate of the board, it is more correctly referred to as printed wiring board (PWB) or etched wiring board…" Doom talked to the group that was paying attention then Topaz walked in and Doom notices her and said to the group "Ok, for your exercise today I want you to emit a signal from the circuit board and trace it using only using a frequency detector to match the correct frequency, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Doctor," the group said and got to work.

"Wow, the students seem to like you," Topaz said.

"Well, I am charming," Doom said and Topaz smirked and said "Need you in 15 we got mission."

"We?" Doom asked.

"You, me, and Loki," Topaz said.

"Ok, got it," Doom said, and Topaz handed him the file and walked out of the room.

Doom opened the file and said in Hungarian "oh hell no, meg akarnak ölni."

"Doctor?" A female student said.

"Oh it's nothing," Doom said to the student and said to the group "You got 15 minutes make it count people."

*o*O*o*

Later Doom was in his armor like always only, with a little extra stuff added, and Loki came up next to him in his cat suit and Doom's eyes roam over his body, taking in every curve.

"No sex," Loki said still staring straight ahead.

"I know," Doom said looking at Loki's ass.

"And eyes above the waist," Loki said.

"I can still have fun from the waist up," Doom said, and Loki blushed a little and slapped Doom's arm.

Then Topaz came to view and said "Ready to take candy from a baby?"

"Really Topaz," Doom said "Would I be standing here if I wasn't ready."

"Yes," Topaz said and Doom rolled his eyes at her and Loki said "Come on, I want to get this done."

"Ok, I got Barbra online;" Topaz said "We're good to go."

*o*O*o*

"Wow Rough-cut bump up security around here," Loki said.

"No kidding," Doom said hacking the gate's keypad.

"How long will you hacking the key pad take," Topaz asked.

"I don't know, how long will it take for you to shut up," Doom said irritated.

Topaz narrowed her eyes at him and said "Remember I can kill you slowly and painfully."

"You love me too much to do that," Doom said.

"No I don't," Topaz deadpanned.

"Ok, you love Loki too much to do that to me," Doom amended.

Topaz shrugged and the gate beep and they were in.

"Told you," Doom said walking in with Topaz and Loki behind him.

"Wait," Topaz said stopping and took out her make up bag and took out her foundation.

"Bad time for a touch up," Loki said.

Topaz smirked and blew some foundation into the air, revealing the red lines in the air.

"Ok, maybe not," Loki said.

"Loki, if you would please," Topaz said. Loki nodded and slipped under one of the line, and carefully bended and twisted himself, across the field and landed on the other side, and found a fuse box, flicked his wrist and sharp claw like nail came out of his finger tips and with one swipe he cut the wires sending everything in total darkness.

"Wow, Loki," Topaz said running to her friend "Nice move, security will be down here in a second to replace the wires, let's move."

Loki nodded and beckon Doom over and Doom walked over to were the two were crouched and Loki proceed to scale the building, and open a window, he check the room before give the all clear sign and sending a rope down.

"Ok, Victor, I need you hack into Rough-cut's computer and get any info you can on this flash drive, Loki and I will me you at the rendezvous point, got it?"

"Got it," Doom said hacking the computer.

"Come on Lokes," Topaz said "I don't have all day."

Loki smirked and stealthily made his way down the lower level where they were smuggling diamonds, Topaz stayed behind and watch out for Loki, as he made his way through the thousands of crates looking for the right one. When he found it he, open it and found the backpack and open it and said "Jackpot." He zipped it back up and walks back to where Topaz was and then the lights came on and Loki surrounded by Rough-cut's personnel.

"Hey it's the little kitty cat," One said.

"Oh, we are going to enjoy this," another said cracking his knuckled.

"Yeah, so am I," Loki said dropping the bag, and kicking the guy in front of him, and round houses the other one, one tried to punch him with brass knuckles but Loki grab his arm and caught his neck in between his thighs and twisted his body slamming  
him into the floor, the other two tried to pin him, but Loki back flipped in to one guy, and punch the other one in the face knocking him out, Loki then grabbed the pepper spray on guy had in his hand and sprayed one guy running towards him with a board over his head. Loki grabbed the backpack and Topaz climbed down and met Loki and said "I wish I could have helped, but you kick ass better on your own."

Loki smirked and said "Come on; let's go see if Victor's done hacking."

Then Topaz and Loki ran back to the room they were just in and didn't see Doom, then a hand was placed on one of Loki's shoulder, and Loki was about to flip whoever touch him, when a voice said "Check your corners Loki."

"Victor," Loki said rolling his eye and faced Doom and said "I almost flipped you."

"I know," Doom said walking out into the open.

"Let's get out of here," Topaz said.

"Not so fast," Somebody with a deep voice said.

The three spun around to see Rough-cut standing in the doorway with an AK-47 pointed in their faces.

"Aw shit," Topaz said.

Doom just rolled his eyes and disarmed Rough-cut, and punches him in the face before knocking him out.

"Oh," Loki said "Forgot about that."

"Really," Doom said climbing out the window, Topaz just smirked and shook her head and climbed out after him. Loki jumped out the windows into Doom's arms and the three proceed to run back to the car and head back to the building.

"Hey I wonder how the Avengers are doing now," Loki said.

"Does it look like I care," Topaz said hitting the gas.

*o*O*o*

**_At the Avengers Tower…_**

"So Loki and Doctor Doom work for a force for good," Fury said slowly.

"Yeah, and they have a very cool jobs," Tony said remembering the technology.

"Really?" Johnny said from where he was sitting.

"It's candy land," Bruce quoted earning him a shocked look from Tony.

"Hey, this is candy land, that was paradise," Tony said.

"Ok, do you think, Doom would let us check it out?" Reed asked.

"Probably not," Natasha said "You should have seen Doom and Loki sparring; I swear I'd be scared to take on Loki in real life."

Susan blinked at what Natasha said, and Steve said "Sir, we think they are going steady again, and thankfully they aren't having relations for now."

"Sex, Captain Spangles," Tony said "Honestly, you're like real life censored."

Then Clint's cell phone rang and he said "That's Loki, I gave him my number."

Fury told him to put it on speaker phone and said "Hello?"

"Clint?" Loki said.

"Hey, Loki what's going on?" Clint said.

"Nothing much really, just broke into a warehouse and stole something," Loki said.

Fury's eye widens at that and Clint said "What did you take?"

"A backpack, with rare diamonds that aren't supposed to be on Midgard and….Topaz stop that… no we are not going to kill Rough-cut he'll just escape any way…I'm on the phone…

Get Victor to do it…ok call Patience…she doesn't hate you…ok that was one time… you know what just shut up and drive…don't start singing the song please I still can get the last one out of my head…You know what let's just go to Starbucks…no not in order outfits are you insane… you know what I'm done talking to you…" Everybody hear laughing in the background and then Loki came back on and said "Hey you still there?"

"Yes…" Clint said.

"Ok, so I got diamonds and a computer chip that Rough-cut found a way to steal from S.H.I.E.L.D, want it back?" Loki said.

"That depends what chip?" Clint asked and Fury and Natasha gave him the bad move sign.

"I don't know let me check…Victor…what kind of chip is this…a what now…ok…I have no idea what you're saying… Hey I know about technology…because I'm on the phone…do you not see me on the phone…Clint…because that computer chip belongs to S.H.I.E.L.D…why the hell would I call Fury…I pretty sure the man wants my ass in a sling…he doesn't care…Topaz you are not a part of this conversation…oh you want to go…we know would win that fight…" then laughing was in the background again and everybody had disturbed looks on their faces then Loki said "It's a hard drive to control missiles, you want it, or should I destroy it?"

"We need it," Clint said quickly.

"Ok, also I'm bringing Doom over for a date tonight," Loki said.

"Are you sure about that," Clint said.

"Well, I really think it would work," Loki said seeming unsure now.

"I don't think you two should have another date just yet, Loki," Clint said.

Loki sighed and said "Ok, well…the fuck you ran a red light…what do you mean look behind me…oh shit…where the fuck is my bazooka…you left it!...the fuck is wrong with you!...you know what hand me the gun in the glove compartment…yes I knew it was there…I know Athena always keeps a hand pistol in the glove compartment…because she's paranoid...I know that… I just can't come up with another word on the spot and…holy shit!" everybody heard gun shots in the background and Loki said calmly into the phone "Hey I'm going to have to call you back." And Loki hung up.

"What was my brother doing?" Thor said worried.

*o*O*o*

Loki was shooting at the car behind him and Topaz was doing some defensive driving.

"Victor! I can use a little help!" Loki shouted up front.

"I got an idea!" Doom said looking at Topaz "Slow down and pull back!"

"What, are you nuts!?" Topaz shouted but complied, then the car zoom pasted and Doom said "Speed up."

"Now you're talking!" Topaz said grinning and speed up behind the car.

"Got another gun?" Doom asked Loki, and Loki pulled off his hip and Doom climbed out the car on to the roof and Loki shout through the comm lines "What are you doing!?"

"You'll see!" Doom said back and ran and landed on the roof of the other car and said "Game on motherfuckers!" and shot through the roof, the he hear a cock of a machine gun and dodged the bullets and slammed a window and shot inside the car, then stopped and Doom landed on the windshield…

"Aww fuck…" Doom groan "That hurts."

Topaz pulled up beside him and said "You ok?"

"Peachy," Doom said giving her the thumbs up and climbing off of the car unsteadily.

Loki got out the car and ran over to his boyfriend and said "You ok, Vicki?"

"Yes, Lollipop," Doom said, then Loki cock the gun and carefully check the car, the three that were in there were unconscious, and one was breathing heavy uninjured.

"You get out the car and put your hands up," Loki said bluntly, the guy got out of the car slowly and put his hands up.

"Who sent you?" Topaz said bluntly.

"Jac…jack…Jackal," The man stutter.

"Probably mad at what you did to her boyfriend," Topaz joked to Doom.

"Maybe," Doom said directing his attention to the man who was cowering "Why did she send you?"

"To get the backpack back, but I swear that's all I know," The man said.

The three looked at each other, and Loki said "Tell Jackal, she lost her diamonds."

Loki lowered his gun and the three walked back to their car and drove off, then Topaz said "Athena's going to kill me for totaling her ride."

And they all laughed and Doom said "Yeah, when we get back take me to the infirmary, I think I broke something."

"No kidding," Loki said, and Doom rolled his eyes.

*o*O*o*

Back at the building, Topaz was being debriefed by her sister, and Loki was giving Doom a look over with Aya assisting…

"You bruised two of your ribs, and broke one," Loki said "And you landed pretty harshly on, your ankle so its sprain and your shoulder is dislocated."

"Oh," Doom said and hisses as Loki lift his arm up and grunted as he snapped his shoulder back into place, then Loki smiled and said "I remember the first time I had to patch, you up after a mission."

"Yes, but I wasn't this bad off the first time," Doom said as Loki wrapped gauze around his ribs.

"Yeah, I call a broken nose better off," Loki said with a smirk.

Doom smirked under his mask, and the Barbra wheeled in and said "Hey Loki, your friends are here with some team called the Fantastic Four? Want them in here?"

Loki rolled his eyes and said "Might as well, they aren't going to stop until they see me."

Barbra radio down stairs, and a few minutes later the Avengers and Fantastic four came into the room.

"Brother you're ok!" Thor exclaimed bringing Loki into a bone crushing hug.

"Thor! I'm fine! Put me down!" Loki said.

Thor did and the Fantastic Four went over to Doom and Susan said "Victor what happen?"

"The usual," Doom said.

"As in he jump on to a speeding car, shot through the roof of it, dodge 30 rounds of bullet, shot three people unconscious, and landed on the windshield pretty harshly," Topaz rattled off.

Doom gave her a halfhearted glare and then Susan slapped him and grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers and said "Don't ever make me worry like that again."

Doom blinked a couple of time, including everybody else in the room, with the exception of Loki who said "Hey no fair I wanted to do that."

Then Doom said "Ok, I promise not to make you worry ever again."

"Ok, even I know your lying," Barbra said.

Doom looked at her sheepishly and the Topaz said "He also bruised two of his ribs, and broke one, sprain his ankle, and dislocated his shoulder."

"Topaz!" Doom shouted looking at her.

Topaz smirked and mouthed_ 'Payback.'_

Susan and Reed both look shocked, everybody else had already notice the bandages but didn't think it was that serious.

"Ok, you know what," Reed said "Your standing with us…" Doom opened his mouth to protest and Susan said "No if, ands, or buts about it."

"And I will promise to visit you," Loki said.

"Ok," Doom said getting up and nearly fell to the floor, if Loki hadn't been there to catch him.

"Ok, two things, one let me finish patching you up and two, let's get you some painkillers," Loki said.

"Right," Doom grunted and got back up on the table.

Topaz hooked him up to a heart monitor to make sure Doom's heart beat stayed regular.

"Hey, I sent Harley to your castle to get some of your stuff," Loki said and Doom's heart rate slowly but steadily rose.

"Did she take my jet?" Doom asked.

"Yeah, why?" Loki said and almost immediately Doom's heart rate sky rocketed through the roof.

"Loki!" Barbra exclaimed wheeling over to Doom and tried to calm the Doctor down.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Victor doesn't trust Harley with anything of his," Topaz explained "I can understand why, but Loki and Harley are like twins, so it's hard to keep them out of trouble."

"So, she's the reason Victor's blood pressure is going through the roof," Susan said watching Doom calm down.

Then a woman in tight black leather pants and a red, with black diamond style corset walked into the room, and said "Hey Vicki, Lollipop!"

"Harley!" Loki and Doom shouted at the same time and the Harley hugged Loki first before carefully hugging Doom.

"Heard about your ribs pudding," Harley said "You know it's kind of funny, remember the time you got thrown out the window and , you were just find, even though you landed on a sand truck."

"Yeah," Doom said getting a goofy daydreaming look in his eye until Susan cleared her throat and said "How many stories did he fall?"

16 maybe 17 stories," Harley said and Doom whispered to Barbra "Give me the painkiller that will get me high as shit."

"No kidding," Barbra said going to get them.

"Victor, what the hell do you do for a living?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Wow, I thought you would have figured it out by now," Loki said looking at Ben.

"I'll explain later," Bruce said to Ben.

Then Barbra came back in the room with a small bottle of pills and said "Ok, Victor you can't come in for about 2 weeks, so you can work from where ever you're staying."

"Thank you," Doom said popping in two pills and downing some water with it.

"Ok, just take two of these a day and no movement that might strain your muscles," Barbra said.

"Barbra," Doom said.

"What?" She said.

"You're killing my buzz," Doom said closing his eyes.

"And he'll be high, in about 6 minutes," Barbra finished.

"She's not wrong," Doom said.

"Ok," Loki said "Take him to whatever guest room you have in your house and I will be done there later, to check on him."

"Quick question," Johnny asked "Is he fun when he's high?"

"I let you find out," Loki said with a wink.

"Let's go home," Johnny said bounce like a little kid.

*o*O*o*

The Fantastic Four prepared Doom's guest room, and Johnny said "Doomy, room's ready!"

He walked back into the living to see Doom on his phone listening to music, Johnny tapped him on the shoulder, and Doom took out one ear bud and Johnny said "Room's ready."

"Thanks," Doom said getting up and Johnny handed him his crutches, and followed behind Doom to make sure he didn't bump into anything.

They got to his room without any incidents, Susan help Doom into bed, and the four left him, and Johnny said "I thought he was high."

"Maybe he's one of those stoners, who know their stoned but just don't do anything." Ben suggested.

Then the phone and Reed went to answer it…

"Hello?" Reed said.

"Hello? Vicki?" Harley said from the other line.

"No, this is Reed," Reed said.

"Oh, hey can you tell Victor, when he's not high, to send me a spreadsheet for the mission," Harley said "He'll know what it means."

"Um...ok," Reed said.

"Kay, bye." Harley said cheerfully and hung up.

"Who was that," Susan asked.

"Victor's co-worker Harley," Reed said "She said something about a spreadsheet."

"Ok…" Susan said.

"Ok, Doom is no fun when his high," Johnny declared walking into the room.

"Why is that?" Reed asks.

"Ok, well I was just watching him, to see if he was going to do something insane," Johnny said "And he just puts in his headphones, turns up his music and closed his eye, and then nothing, I tried to wake him up, but he was out like a light."

"Wow, I like Doom high," Ben said.

*o*O*o*

Back at the Avengers Tower, Loki was talking loudly on the phone to someone and the Avenger were listening…

"No, she didn't," Loki gasped then tusked "I told you, I mean serious, even I could do better…Oh Victor got into a little accident on today mission…yeah broke a rib…I know…hands off his ass is mine…actually, were not having sex anymore…let's just say I read a book, with a very helpful chapter… _Act like Lady but Think Like a Man_… Yes, the 90 Day rule…I know he'll be so pissed… I know when it's up, it will be his birthday…I planned something special…What no, I'm not wearing that!...ok, I got to go…ok, bye."

Then the Avengers scrambled away from the door and Loki stepped out and said "Hey who's hungry?"

"Me!" Tony, Clint, and Thor chorused.

"Good, then make it yourselves because I ain't cooking tonight," Loki said.

"What!?" Tony said.

"Nooo!" Clint and Thor wailed.

"Relax, I'm just joking," Loki said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh thank the Norn's," Thor said.

*o*O*o*

Later after everybody was feed, Loki was on his computer video chatting with Barbra…

"I mean Barbra, I know the risks," Loki said "Why do you think Jackal sent her pets after us?"

"You took some with you by accident Loki," Barbra said showing him something on the screen.

"What!?" Loki gasped "By I checked the…"

"Even though you check the bag, there's a compartment even the most skilled of people couldn't find, luckily I did," Barbra said.

"Is there any way we can return it?" Loki asked.

"Sapphire already is," Barbra said "Hopefully we won't have an inter-dimensional war on our hands."

"I hope not," Loki said.

"Ok, got to go, even I need sleep," Barbra said.

"Ok, night Barbra," Loki said and disconnected the feed. Loki contemplated calling Doom, but decided against it, knowing they be on the phone all night, and went to bed.

*o*O*o*

**And that was chapter 4, Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	5. Hacking, Allergic Reactions, and Sexting

**Ok, new chapter wooo! I have ****_Dark Rabbit _****to thank for this, check out her Loki and Doom stories, their amazing. Any who, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

The Next morning the Fantastic Four woke up to Doom in the kitchen on his laptop, typing something on the screen.

"Hello," A tried Johnny yawned, but Doom didn't response.

"Victor?" Reed said.

Doom continued typing, then Susan tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped and looked at her and pulled something from his ears and said "Huh? Sorry can't hear a damn thing, with these in."

"It's ok," Susan said.

"So what time did you get up?" Ben asked.

"5:30," Doom said typing.

"5:30!?" Johnny exclaimed "I need my sleep."

"I don't sleep as much as you Johnny," Doom said looked up from the screen "Unlike you I have a job, I like going to."

Reed and Susan snorted and Ben chuckled, Johnny was blushing a little at what Doom said, and then Reed said "What you working on?"

"I promise Sapphire, I handle some files for her and I'm now done," Doom said.

"Wow," Susan said.

Then **_Fear Will Find You _**from the _Dark Knight Rises_ soundtrack cut through the air and Doom said "He ben can you pass me my cell phone."

Ben passed Doom his phone and he answered "Hey Patience's, what do you need?"

"Hey I forgot to tell you have 3 classes schedule for today," Patience said.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that," Doom said.

"Well, you need a replacement for today otherwise, the paper work is going to be a bitch," Patience said.

"Thank you, I got it covered," Doom said hanging up and dialing another number.

"What was that about?" Reed asked.

"I forgot I had 3 classes to teach today, and I never gave anybody the lesson plan, because I didn't think I would be injured," Doom said hear somebody pick up the other line.

"Hey, Vicki," Loki's cheerful voice said.

"Hey ,Loki I need a favor," Doom said.

"Um.. sure what?" Loki said.

"Can you teach my class today, I forgot about it," Doom said.

"Sure, I got no paper work today," Loki said "Can you send me the lesson plan?"

"E-mail it to you now," Doom said clicking on something and Loki said "Got it."

"Thanks," Doom said and hung up.

"So you teach?" Susan said.

"Yeah, since I handle the weapons division, I teach the recruit the differences in weapons," Doom said.

"Wow," Reed said.

Then Doom's phone rang again and he answers it saying "Hey Barbra whatcha need?"

"Hey, Victor, I need your help with regulating the hacking system," Barbra said.

"Headset," Doom said.

"Headset," Barbra said.

Doom then reach into the backpack by his foot and put on a wireless headset turning it on and said "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Barbra said through the line.

"Ok, good," Then Doom looked up and said to the Fantastic Four "Want to watch?"

"Yes," Reed said pull up a chair beside Doom and sitting looking at the screen.

*o*O*o*

At his job, Loki was looking over Doom's lesson plan for his classes; it was basic instruction to hack the system Doom had set up without being detected. Then Loki got a knock at the door and he said "Come in."

Patience walked in and said "Hey, The first of Victor's classes is starting, you need to go now."

"Right thank you," Loki said grabbing the lesson plan Doom sent him and went to his class.

When Loki stepped into the room, he looked at the recruits and said "Hello, Doctor Doom wouldn't be here for a while, so until then I'm his replacement."

The recruits just stared at Loki, and He pulled out the lesson plan and said "Ok, Doom wanted to perform simple hacking exercises, from page 19 in your notebooks."

Then the recruits got up and went to the computer with their notebook and did their work.

_'Wow, this is so easy,_' Loki thought as he checked his e-mail then his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Loki said.

"Hey, Loki," Harley said.

"Hey Harls what's up," Loki said.

"Nothing much," Harley said "I was thinking we should go visit Victor, during our lunch break."

"Sure," Loki said sounding a little excited.

"Ok, so I'm think Thai for lunch," Harley said.

"Nah," Loki said "I'm not a big fan of Thai food."

"Chinese?" Harley questioned.

"Are you craving Asian food?" Loki said playfully.

"Maybe." Harley said.

"Tell you what we get Chinese today, and Thai tomorrow," Loki said "Deal?"

"Deal," Harley said.

Then Loki heard an explosion and saw one of the recruits trying to put out a fire.

"Um…Harley I'm going to have to call you back," Loki said quickly hanging up.

*o*O*o*

"Ok, I bypassed the security code," Doom said with Reed watching intently.

"Ok, I can't detect you," Barbra said.

"Hang on," Doom said rapidly typing on the computer opening up different windows with matrix codes going left and right "Can you see me now?"

"I detect you but I can't stop you from getting into flies," Barbra said from her side.

Doom typed something, and Reed was practically glued to the screen.

"Ok, I just took down my fire wall, can you stop me now?" Doom asked into the headset.

"I can but not fast enough," Barbra said.

Doom typed something in and 3 different matrix computer screens popped up and Doom said "Ok, I can see you stopping my program, but if I try to stop up I might accidently crash your program."

"Wait," Barbra said, and then red flashed up on Doom's screen and said _'Program Detected.'_

"I can see you trying to bypass me," Doom said.

"Hang on," Barbra said and then Doom's screen said '_Access Granted.'_

"Hey you bypass my security," Doom said, and then the screen flashed _'Activating Wireless Take Over.' _

"Wait, are you wirelessly trying to take over my computer?" Doom said.

"Yes," Barbra said and Doom's matrix panels closed one by one and Barbra face came on the screen in video chat and she said "Ta da."

"Ok, that's new," Doom said and Reed blinked at the woman on the screen.

"Yeah, I have been working on this for like forever," Barbra said with a smile.

"Really, then why did you need my help?" Doom asked.

"Because I need to see if I can bypass fire walls to get to my goal," Barbra said.

"Ok, well, I'll see you later," Doom said and typed something in cutting off Barbra's video feed.

"That was just…wow," Reed said.

"You look at me like I was Neo in the _Matrix,_" Doom said putting away his wireless headset.

"You're probably cooler than Neo," Reed said.

Then Susan walked into the room and said "Victor, Loki and Harley are here with…Chinese for lunch."

"Great, I'm starving," Doom said and Harley and Loki walked in and Harley said "Hey Vicki, you look better today."

"I feel better," Doom said "I heard you got Chinese."

"Harley got Chinese," Loki joked sitting next to Doom.

"Why?" Doom asked.

"Because I have been craving Asian food for a couple of days now," Harley said dishing out the take out.

Loki grabbed his fried chicken wings and his shrimp eggroll, Harley grabbed her Lo Mein, and Doom got his.

"So, Barbra had me hack her systems today to test out some new thing she's been working on," Doom said.

"What has she been working on," Loki asked taking a bit out of his chicken.

"Oh, I know," Harley said snapping her fingers and the couple watch her and she said "Barbra need to get pass your firewall and hack into your video camera, right?"

"Yes…" Doom said "How did you know that?"

"Barbra hacked my computer in the middle of a private moment…" Harley said.

Doom blinked and slighted lift up his mask to eat some food before saying "I don't want to know what that means."

"Neither do I," Loki said.

"Good," Harley said.

"Why do you have to make things awkward," Doom asked.

"Hey, I don't do it on propose," Harley said.

Doom and Loki looked at each other and said in unison "Yes, you do."

"How?" Harley asked.

"There are so many scenarios," Doom said shaking his head.

"Ok, wait how about the time, we were on a mission and you slapped my boyfriend," Loki said.

"Hey I was in the moment," Harley said.

"And what did the moment say," Doom asked incredulously.

"The moment said to slap you," Harley said and the three laughed.

"But I got you back," Doom said.

"I still can't believe you sent that video to everybody at the office," Harley said blushing.

"You weren't complaining why all the male recruits looked at you," Doom retorted.

"Because have the time, then were staring at my chest, and or my ass," Harley said.

Then Johnny and Ben walked in and Johnny said "If you guys are talking about an orgy I'm in."

"No…" Loki said giving him a funny look.

Then all of a sudden Doom grabbed his throat and started gasping for breath, Johnny yelled for Reed and Reed asked "What's going on!?"

"Can't breathe," Doom gasped.

"Is he allergic to anything?" Reed asked.

"Peanuts," Loki said quickly "But there should be no peanut oil in his Lo Mein."

"Um…" Harley said and Loki narrowed her eyes at her and said "Right?"

"I forgot to tell them no peanut oil," Harley said.

"What!?" Loki shouted.

"Ok, fight later," Reed said and asked Doom "Do you have an epipen?"

Doom nodded and pointed to his backpack, Reed dug into his bag and found the pen and Loki grabbed his from him and stabbed into Doom arm. Doom's breathing starts going back to normal as he takes deep breaths.

"Harley," Doom said slowly.

"Yes…" Harley said.

"What the hell!?" Doom exclaimed "I almost died!"

"What, I didn't know you were allergic nuts," Harley said.

And everybody in the room raised their eyebrows and Harley realized what she just said and said "That did not come out right."

"No kidding," Loki said.

Then Susan walked in and said "What's going on here?"

"Victor had an allergic reaction to the peanut oil in the Lo Mein," Reed said.

"What is he ok?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine," Doom said.

"Ok," Susan said.

*o*O*o*

Loki went back to the office and went to the last of Doom's classes before going back to the Tower, were the Avenger were waiting for him.

"Hello?" Loki said.

"Hey Loki," Bruce said "We heard about what happen today."

"Oh," Loki said.

"Is he ok," Clint asked.

"Yes, he's fine," Loki said.

"So Victor, is allergic to peanuts?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Loki said then smiled and said "I remember making him a peanut butter sandwich and I nearly put him into a coma."

"Wow," Steve said.

"Yeah," Loki said getting a day dreamy look in his eye.

"Ok, so are you going to cook us dinner," Clint asked.

"No," Loki said happily and skipped, yes skipped to his room.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki and Doom were sexting…

I miss you. –L

So do I. –V

What do you miss about me? –L

Your eyes…your skin…your lips…need I go on. –V

No please, I have had morning wood twice and nearly short circuited the Tower. –L

Ok… -V

Sorry I forgot, you can't have sex with me. –L

Don't worry, when can we have sex again? –V

June 28 –L

June 28… isn't that my birthday? –V

Yes. –L

Wait, that's about 2 and a half months away. –V

Yes, and I will give you the best birthday present ever. –L

I look forward to it. –V

Well night Vicki. –L

Night Lollipop. –V

*o*O*o*

**Chapter 5, just pure fluff, review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	6. Reprogrammed, Kidnapped, and Drinks

**Ok, first thing, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story, I had a totally brain drain meltdown, and had to do a side story, and two, I'm officially on summer vacation, so I can type more! Now enjoy this story!**

** *o*O*o***

About a week and a half later Doom was fully healed and back at work again, since he didn't have any classes to teach he was with Barbra helping reprogram carrion…

"Ok, so let see," Barbra said looking at the screen "Even though I came up with the new coding, we still need something to keep anybody else from hacking into it and stealing the matrix codes for the program."

"How about a passcode block or something," Doom suggested.

"No, anybody can get around passcodes, if you're as skilled as me," Barbra said wheeling to the other side of the room and grabbed something and said "Aya, I need you to create a matrix code."

Then Aya in her human robotic form walked into the room and said "For what may I ask?"

"Carrion," Doom said.

Aya blinked and didn't move and Doom said "Aya what's wrong?"

"I was calculating, sorry about that," Aya said.

Then Barbra turned to the AI and said "Why were you calculating, you don't usually calculate from matrix codes."

Aya turned towards the pair and said "I was thinking about the passcode and how if someone as skilled as you two can just hack through it."

Barbra looked confused and Doom said "Aya what are you suggesting?"

Aya walked over to the main access panel and said "Carrion needs a code that only two people with how you say a 'magic touch' can access it."

Barbra seems to catch on as Doom did and both said in unison "Divided matrix codes!"

Aya smiled and said "Doctor Doom puts in half of his hacking matrix code, then Ms. Gordon you put in half of your code, and then I can unlock it with the rest."

"Aya that's brilliant!" Barbra exclaimed.

"I am an Artificial Intelligence; I'm expected to be brilliant at 99.9 percent of the time and continually adjust myself at 000000.1 percent," Aya said.

"…..Is that your way of sarcasm," Doom asked.

"Yes," Aya said typing into her main frame and typing in an unlocking code for the matrix.

Barbra and Doom just looked at each other and went to work on their specialized matrix codes.

*o*O*o*

Upstairs Loki was goofing off on his computer since he had no paper work to do, Loki hated being bored, usually he and Doom would sneak in to a private place and fuck each other and then get back to work, but Loki was following the 90 day rule until the end, but hell he was horny as shit, he didn't know how women did this and not get a little peeved that they couldn't have a dick for about 3 months, seriously? Then Loki got an e-mail from Ivy saying come and meet her at Pier 17. Loki of course was a little suspicion, but since he was bored as fuck he decided to go and meet her, he told Patience that her was going to Pier 17 for lunch and headed out.

Later he was standing at the pier waiting for Ivy to show up, after about 30 minutes he whipped out his phone and dialed the botanist who picked up after 2 rings….

"Hey Loki," Poison said "What's up?'

"Hey Ivy," Loki said "Nothing much, hey where are you?"

"I'm at my garden where else would I be," Poison said.

"Wait, didn't you send me an e-mail to come hang out with you at Pier 17," Loki asked.

"What?" Poison said confused over the line "No, my computers have been acting funny all day, I just had Aya wirelessly reset my computer module, it going to be away before I can use the internet, and if I wanted to hang, I would have just texted you."

"Wait, then if you didn't send me the e-mail who did?" Loki asked.

Then Loki felt some put their hand over his face with a cloth soaked in chloroform, he struggled but the chloroform was taking its toll on him, he hear Poison screaming his name in the background as his phone slipped from his grasp and then everything fade to black.

*o*O*o*

Back at the office Doom and Barbra were rapid typing in codes for their new passcode…

"Ok, I'm almost done with mine," Barbra said.

"Ok, I just need to put in my special touch in the coding and…" Doom said typing something before removing his hands off the keys and said "Ok, there my half is done."

"So is mine," Barbra said and then said "Aya put a spin on it!"

Doom looked at her funny and she said "An old teacher of mine used to say that."

Aya then walked over to the computer that Barbra and Doom built especially for her, and said "Merging Matrix coding, estimated time of completion in about 6 minutes."

Doom leaned back in his chair and Barbra wheeled over to him and handed him a beer and the two clinked the bottles together and waited until Aya said "Matrix coding complete, carrion is now reprogramed to our advantage."

"I swear it's like freaking new year's," Barbra said taking a swig of her beer.

"Only better," Doom said.

"Barbra, Doctor Isley in calling on the line would you like me to transfer it to your cell phone," Aya said.

"Sure," Barbra said wheeling to her purse and unlocked her phone and said "Hey, Pam what's up…Wait what...slow down girl you're in hysterics…Someone did what…um, sure I can try but…ok I'll get Sapphire…yeah thanks for calling….K, bye." And Barbra hung up and Doom said "What was that about?"

Barbra glanced at him and said "Aya I know you were listening to the conversation I just had, go get Sapphire please."

"Yes, Ms. Gordon," Aya said walking out of the room.

"What's going on?" Doom asked.

"Pamela thinks Loki's been kidnapped," Barbra said with an edge in her voice.

Doom then dropped his bottle which slammed in to a million pieces on the floor, somebody had kidnapped his Loki. This was getting personal, before Doom could even get lost in his thoughts Barbra said "I'm going to track his cell phone."

"Right," Doom said helping her; they got a hit on Loki's location at the pier.

"Ok, Pier 17," Barbra said. Then Sapphire came into the room and said "Ok, Aya caught me up on the way down here, I assume you got a hit on Loki's phone?"

"Yeah, Pier 17," Barbra said.

"Ok, I'm heading there now," Sapphire said going to suit up.

"Hey I'm coming with you," Doom said.

"No you're not," Sapphire said slipping into her boots.

"Hey that's my boyfriend who just got kidnapped, so I'd be saying on everybody's behalf you can go to hell if anything happens to him," Doom said.

Sapphire stared at Doom for a moment before saying "Gear up, you're coming."

*o*O*o*

Later the pair was at the pier, Sapphire had found Loki's cell phone just lying on the ground…

"Hey dropped his phone," Sapphire said picking it up with her gloved hands.

"Hey you smell that," Doom said.

Sapphire carefully sniffed the air around her and smelt a faint trace of chloroform lingered in the air.

"Foul play," Sapphire said pocketing Loki's phone "Somebody wanted him knocked out long enough that they forgot, they're not supposed to drown the cloth in chloroform…"

"Or else there would be a faint sent lingering for about 12 hours," Doom finished.

"Good boy," Sapphire said "Now let's see if I get anything from those tire tracks."

Sapphire and Doom walked over to the tire tracks and Sapphire got out her pocket knife and scraped some off the asphalt.

"Looks like old paint," Sapphire said.

"So they might be on the water front," Doom said.

"It's brittle, moist and sticky…." Sapphire said.

"Brooklyn," Doom translated.

"Looks a little old and smells like a mixture of burn gas with metal," Sapphire said standing up looking at Doom.

Doom looked thoughtful for a second before saying "There is an old abandon welding factor that closed down in the '90's due to workers getting sick, it not far from here it's about 35 miles east in the middle of an industrial park."

"Honestly you're like the human Wikipedia," Sapphire said getting into her car.

"I resent that," Doom said.

"I know you do," Sapphire said starting the car.

*o*O*o*

Loki was fading slowly into conciseness and he heard a woman say "Oh, hey goody you're awake."

Loki recognized that voice and said with as much venom as he could muster "Jackal."

"Hello," Jackal said going into Loki's line of sight "Long time no see."

"Really, because I remember about 2 weeks ago you sick you hired help on me and my friends," Loki hissed.

"That's all in the past," Jackal said "What I want now is my diamonds back."

"You mean the Diamonds you stole from one of the Star Sapphire's palace," Loki said "Too late Jackal I already returned them."

Jackal smiled faltered into a scowl and she slapped Loki with the gun she had in her hand, Loki filched slightly at the contact and taunted "Oh sorry was that the wrong thing to say…." Then purred her name "Jacqueline."

Jackal forcefully kicked him in the stomach, causing him to kneel over in pain, then she hissed "I want those diamonds."

"And…you're not….getting them," Loki panted out.

Then Loki felt something get stabbed into his right shoulder, he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Then he saw Jackal put a blood stained knife out of his shoulder, and she said "Next, time I won't be as kind." And storm out of there yelling something in Latin to her hired help.

*o*O*o*

Sapphire and Doom pulled up to the factory and Sapphire got out and locked the doors back on Doom before he could get out…

"Seriously Sapphire?" Doom said.

"Are you going to apologize, for calling me stupid," Sapphire said.

"Fine, I'm sorry now please unlock the door," Doom said.

Sapphire clicked her car keys and let Doom out.

"Thank you," Doom said.

"No problem," Sapphire said opening her trunk, to reveal her array of weapons.

Doom blinked and said "Remind me, never to travel with you…anywhere."

Sapphire smirked and picked up Doom's sword and handed it to him and said "You might need this."

Doom shook his head and said "I'm not going to need it today."

Sapphire just shrugged and got her stuff, and said "Come on."

The two climbed to a roof and waited for the first patrol to show up, It was 15 more minutes before Sapphire and Doom caught sight of the first patrol, and it was all of one guy armed with nothing more than a pistol. Hell, he wasn't even at the ready; gun hanging at his side as he ambled noisily around the corner of the building, terminally oblivious to his surroundings. It almost made them feel sorry for what they were about to do…almost. Sapphire careful and quietly jump off the roof landing gracefully on the man effectively starling him, he reach for his pistol, when he couldn't find it Sapphire held it up and said "Looking for this."

The man looked at her and tried to punch her, only to be disarmed and pinned to the ground and knocked out. Doom climbed down and said "For a second I thought you were going kill him."

Sapphire looked at him with narrowed eye and he said "Sorry."

"It's fine." Sapphire deadpanned and motion for Doom to follow her.

The two crossed the street in a crouched run, and then on the far side of the building, the pair found an unlocked door, grimacing at the clear lack of security, Sapphire and Doom shared a look that wondered how these people had even managed to get close enough to Loki to grab him or even to send that e-mail. Huffing out a deep sigh, Doom eased the door open and he and Sapphire silently slipped inside. Immediately to the right was a set of stairs leading to a catwalk that ran the circumference of the factory floor. Sapphire and Doom headed up and hugged the wall, keeping to the shadows as the paired circled the large open room, Doom keeping a watch for any movement below and Sapphire for up high. The pair made it roughly a third of the way around before they heard the low murmuring of voices. Pausing, they listened for a moment before creeping forward a few more feet, bringing into view three men that were standing near a plain metal door set in one wall. Scanning the scene, Sapphire and Doom took in the casual way they chatted, seemingly unconcerned about anything beyond their conversation. Sapphire and Doom was almost offended at their lackluster approach to security, either this group didn't consider them a threat at all; thinking him completely subdued by their possession of Loki, or they were just really, really stupid. Sapphire and Doom just looked at each other and decided it didn't really matter one way or the other, especially considering that these three had less than ten seconds left to live.

Sapphire handed Doom 3 throwing knives, Doom took them and carefully snuck closer to the three, before the grabbed one and slit his throat, the other two notices Doom and was running toward him, Doom threw the same knife in the chest of one and stabbed the other in the stomach leaving him to bleed out slowly and painfully. Sapphire walked beside him and said "I should let you come with me on missions more often."

"No," Doom said.

Then Sapphire's instincts told her that what they were looking for could be found somewhere on the other side, and her and Doom's patience was wearing thin.

As the two slipped through the doorway, the pair of skill assassin was faced with another set of steps that led down into the bowels of the building. The walls were dank, and the stair risers covered in a faint layer of rust.

Sapphire sighed and said "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Doom rolled his eyes and said "Let's just keep moving."

Keeping close to the wall to avoid any unnecessary noise, the pair crept slowly down, their eyes darting back and forth as they watched for any further patrols. Reaching the bottom of the staircase brought the two into a long hallway, blank walls herding them toward a T junction. The pair moved quickly, Sapphire had her arms up ready to strike those who crossed her path and Doom had two of the knives that Sapphire gave him in each hand. They knew that should they encounter anyone, they'd be downed within seconds, long before they could raise an alarm, or even think to defend themselves.

Looking right, the hallway came to a dead-end after roughly 20 feet. There were two doors in that direction, both with wire-mesh reinforced windows set dead center. Sapphire and Doom looked at each other and nodded splitting to check the doors. Peering left presented Doom with a much longer path that looked to open into a larger room. There was no sign of life in either direction; no sounds of habitation to draw the doctor's attention. Heading to the right, Sapphire quickly checked both doors, finding nothing more than small storage areas filled with years of cast off equipment.

Backtracking, Sapphire paused just before the hallway spilled into the large, dimly lit area ahead. She Motion for Doom to follow her, again there seemed to be no motion or noise to guide them, so they slid around the corner and hugged the wall, eyes scanning the shadowed recesses of the room. There were several doors to choose from, all blank steel set into the chipped concrete walls. Huffing a deep sigh, Sapphire moved purposefully toward the closest one and eased it open with Doom behind her for backup in case she was attacked.

Based on the silent swing of the door, the hinges must have been oiled recently, and for that the two were grateful. Especially when they were presented with the broad back of yet another inept guard. Rule number one of security stated that you keep your eyes on the route leading in to the secured area; not the interior itself. Granted, that was a mistake this particular man wouldn't be making again, especially not since Sapphire had silently taken him down leaving him unconscious, and with one hell of a choking bruise on his neck. Doom grimaced down at the body, and then stepped over it following Sapphire, moving deeper into the compound. There was nowhere to hide the corpse in this long hallway, and the assassins absently thought that the time for such subterfuge had passed. From here on out it wasn't about stealth, but a full on assault. Sapphire and Doom passed through a half dozen more doors; traversed a handful of rooms, and downed three more minions before they arrived in what looked to be a passably appointed laboratory. A young brown-haired man was bent over a microscope, his attention fully focused on his work. Slinging his bow over one shoulder, Sapphire nodded toward Doom who unsheathed his knife and crept up close behind the scientist before hooking his forearm around the man's neck and yanking him back.

"Not a sound," Doom growled, letting the touch of his blade still the man's struggles. "Or I'll open up your throat and bleed you like a pig. Now, where's Loki?"

"T-through that door and take a left," the man wheezed, gesturing across the room. "Second door on the right is the one you want."

"And where can I find your boss? She and I need to have a little…talk." Doom said.

"Probably in the same place. She's sort of committed to keeping an eye on Loki until she gets what she wants out of this deal." The man said quickly

"I'm afraid she'd going to be disappointed," Doom murmured, bring the point of his knife to bear against the scientist's carotid artery. "Last question; Are you the one that would be inspecting the diamonds she's after?"

"Diamonds? What diamonds," the man asked confusion clear in his voice. "I don't inspect anything. I'm a medical doctor; just brought in to analyze this Loki guy's blood and to patch up any wounds."

"Then it's your lucky day," Doom answered. "Because you're the only one that's gonna make it out of this thing alive. And you're gonna tell all your little black market and underworld friends exactly what they can expect if come up with the same hare-brained scheme. You tell them not to fuck with what's mine, or I'll end every last one of them. Understand?"

"Absolutely," the scientist breathed. "Whatever you say; I'll do. I knew this was a bad idea to begin with…"

"Good. You're gonna take a little nap now, and when you wake up I expect you to start spreading the word. And don't let me ever see your face again, because I won't be so kind next time." And with that, Doom released his choke-hold, reversed the grip on his knife, and slammed the hilt into the man's temple, dropping him instantly into a crumpled heap at his feet.

Sapphire walked up beside him and said "Possessive much."

Doom glared at her and sidestepped the fallen scientist; Doom sheathed his knife and Sapphire readied herself in her defensive stance as they hurried to the door. Loki was close, but so was the bitch that had orchestrated this whole thing and the two had an ass whooping with her name on it.

No one challenged them as they made their way to the aforementioned door and paused outside to ready themselves, Doom unsheathed his knife and Sapphire crack her knuckles. There was no convenient window here to allow them to formulate a plan of attack, so they were going in blind. _'Not the best way to do things,_' Doom thought. _'But I don't really have a choice.' _Gritting her teeth, the Sapphire kicked the door open and stepped inside.

Their eyes ticked over the scene before them. Loki strapped into a chair? A chain snugged tight around his arms, and the reflexive shock from Doom and Sapphire's violent entrance was already fading into a wolfish grin of anticipation. Behind the restrained god was a woman with blonde hair that had purple streaks in it, leaning against the wall and trying very hard to affect an air of cool detachment; as if she were utterly unconcerned with Sapphire and Doom's arrival. Doom decided to change her mind on the matter, and quickly threw a knife that punched through her right shoulder, pinning her to the wall as neatly as a butterfly on a display board.

She uttered a high, reedy scream, her incredulous gaze fixed on the feathered shaft suddenly sprouting from her flesh. A small pistol dropped from the nerveless fingers of her right hand, and Doom snorted in amusement. If she'd actually been planning on using that, a good time would have been before he put a hole through her.

"What took you so long," Loki teased, squirming against his bonds.

"A better question might be how in the fuck did you let yourself be taken by this merry band of idiots?" Sapphire asked.

"What they lack in skill, they made up for in subterfuge," snapped the god.

"They managed to trick the Trickster," Doom smirked. "Gotta say, Lollipop. Not your finest moment."

"Can you unchain me please, like now!" Loki said.

Doom worked on the chain as Sapphire walked over to Jackal and said "Serious purple streaks."

"You bitch! I will murder you and your friends someday!" Jackal screamed.

"Blah blah blah," Doom said making the yapping motion with his hand "Do you ever shut up."

"Why you little…" Jackal starts but was cut off by Sapphire stuffing a huge cotton ball in her mouth and Sapphire said "Much better."

"No kidding," Loki said now free of his chain "I could take the beatings, but she just goes on and on and on about her and Rough-Cut and those damn diamonds honestly."

Then Loki looked at his other half who was stain with some blood from previous encounters with Jackal's help.

"Why do you have blood on your armor?" Loki asked.

"Killing people for to get to you," Doom said simply.

Loki blinked and then left up Doom's mask before kissing him deeply and said "Thanks Vicki."

"Ok, please stop before I throw up in my mouth," Sapphire said.

Doom glared at her and she said "Remember whose driving."

Loki laughed and said "Now please get me the fuck out of here."

*o*O*o*

Back at the office, Barbra had called the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, who were waiting anxiously for the three to come back…

"Do you think we should look for them, now?" Susan said worried.

Aya walked over to Susan and said "Doctor Doom, and Sapphire are the most skilled life forms I have ever encounter; they will bring Master Loki back."

"Spoken like a true AI," Tony said.

Then everybody hear footsteps and people chatting, Then Sapphire and Doom walked through with a smiling Loki and Thor grabbed the three of them pulled them all into a hug.

"Brother! Victor Doom! Lady Sapphire you have returned!" Thor cheers happily.

"Ack!" Loki said and Thor released them.

"Oh my god, I think I felt my ribs connect with my spine," Doom panted out.

"Really, same here," Sapphire said.

"Wait, what took you guys so long to get back," Barbra said.

"Loki, made us stop and get something to eat," Sapphire said.

"Hey I was supposed to eat lunch at the time, those idiots kidnapped me," Loki said holding up a plastic bag "But I got you Greek Barbra."

"Lamb," Barbra asked.

"What else," Loki said.

"Ok, are you sure you're alright," Doom said "You had your ass kicked in a chair."

"I'm sure, all I need is some pain killers for my back," Loki said "That chair was not comfortable."

The Avenger and Fantastic Four just stood by and watch the interaction between the friends, and then Sapphire said "I don't know about you guy, but I need a drink."

"Did somebody say drink?" Tony exclaimed happily.

"Why Sapphire, why," Doom said shaking his head.

Sapphire looked confuse and Loki gave her the wrong thing to say look and she said "I meant, with me and Suicide Squad only!"

"Aww!" Tony exclaimed.

"Wait, whose Suicide Squad?" Reed asked.

"That the name we called our self," Sapphire said turn to Doom and Loki and said "You seriously didn't tell them that?"

"No," Loki and Doom said in unison.

Sapphire just smirked and said "I see you guys at my place later." And walked out of there.

"Oh, why are you stained with blood?" Johnny said pointing to Doom.

"Uh… if I say I 'accidently' kill some people to get to Loki, would you believe it?" Doom asked.

"I would believe everything but the accidently part," Clint said.

Then Harley burst in the room and said "Pudding you're ok!" and hugged Loki.

"Yeah I'm fine," Loki said.

Then Harley looked at Doom and said "Is that blood?"

"No," Doom said rolling his eyes.

"Too bad Blood's easier to clean," Harley said inspecting Doom's armor.

Doom looked at her incredulously and said "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, then start stripping sweetie, I got laundry duty today," Harley said.

"I'm not letting you wash my clothes," Doom said.

"Fine, Loki?" Harley said.

"The last time I let you wash my stuff, you ruined my leather jacket," Loki said.

"Ok, ok, I'm going away now," Harley said skipping out the room.

"Ok….." Tony said.

*o*O*o*

Later everybody was at Sapphire's place sitting around and chatting with each other when Sapphire said "Ok, so who wants to watch a movie?"

"That depends sis, which one?" Topaz said.

"How about a Hitchcock classic," Athena said.

"_The Birds_," Harley suggested.

And everybody in unison said "No!"

And Harley pouted, and then Doom said "_Psycho_."

"Yes, the first crazy unstable psycho person movie," Diamond said.

"Ok, lets watch it," Sapphire said.

And Loki went to find the DVD, and then called "I don't see it."

"Really? It should be there," Sapphire said and then Loki called "Wait, found it!"

Loki came back with the DVD case in hand and said "Now, let's watch Norman Bates kill some woman who stole money from her boss."

"Thank you for giving away the plotline to half the movie," Sapphire drawled rolling her eyes.

Loki smirk and handed her the case and she put in the DVD, and Loki snuggled closer to Doom who had an arm draped over his shoulder, Sapphire stole a quick glance at the couple and smiled to herself and thought_ 'So totally perfect for each other.' _

_ *o*O*o*_

**And chapter 6, I still can't believe it took me 3 days to write this, any who Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
